


last minute

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Romance, ok dont hate me ive only watched up to season two, set vaguely in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Having a boyfriend in the squadron is all fun and games, until it's uniform inspection time and he's got more hickies across his neck than you can really count.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	last minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! this is my first time writing for AOT, apologies in advance, and this really isn't one of my best works lol! I'm just head over heels for Eren/Jean and also wanted to see if I could find some AOT friends! 
> 
> I'm on twitter under yuri_otoko, and discord under yuriotoko#2322 ! :D

It goes like this: Eren wakes up one morning, bleary eyed and sleepy, to the typical sound of the barracks getting up and ready for the day. His legs are tangled up with Jean’s, like they usually are these days, and there’s a whole lock of hair that’s somehow managed to migrate up his nose. He wrinkles his nose and snorts, twisting his face away from where Jean’s head is resting on his chest. He’s completely locked in, because Jean is nothing if not a clingy sleeper, but he still manages to wriggle some distance away.

He thinks he hears something like snickering as footsteps pass by them, which is a little routine these days. What isn’t routine, he slowly begins to realize, is that he’s awake before Jean. The other teen is usually quick to get them both up and running on time, but he’s sound asleep now. That’s odd; now that he recalls, it’s the weekend, and one of the few weekends that they’re allowed to sleep in and slack off. Why is everyone up and moving, then?

“Eren! C’mon, it’s time to get a move on!” he hears someone hiss—it sounds like Armin.

“Wha’? Wha’s goin’ on?” he manages to get out, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

A heavy hand settles on his hair to ruffle it, and Reiner’s low chuckle follows. “Uniform inspection, kid.”

Aw fuck! Uniform inspection!

His efforts to get out of Jean’s iron grip suddenly redouble, and he shoves his hands into the other teen’s face to try to get him off. Jean suddenly snorts his way into awareness, subconsciously yanking Eren closer as his eyes snap open.

“The hell’s goin’ on?” he asks, voice heavy with sleep.

“Uniform inspection, dumbass!” Eren hisses. Jean’s shocked enough that he can finally push him off now, and he does so, scrambling up and out of their shared bed to scale down the ladder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

His uniform is laid out, thankfully clean and pressed. He mutters a short ‘thank you’ prayer for Reiner, that God amongst men, for handling everyone’s laundry the night before. He must’ve known that the uniform inspection was the next day, because Jean’s uniform was hung up beside his own, and he could see the residual hangers left behind by everyone else’s. Shit, everyone else! Clean uniform or not, if they were late, then they would totally be fucked!

He grabs Jean’s uniform off of the side of the bed and throws it up on the top bunk, hearing a muffled ‘-the fuck!’ as it hits the other teen clean in the face. Eren pays him no mind, instead trying his best to shove his legs into his pants as quickly as possible. Next is his shirt, then his jacket, and he’s maneuvering his way into the thousands of buckles he has to strap on as Jean finally makes his way down from the bunk. Eren wordlessly moves out of his way, and only looks up when Jean tugs his shirt off to switch it out.

He looks up, and it’s then that he sees it; the swathe of dark, mottled hickies across Jean’s neck and chest. 

Eren feels the color drain from his face abruptly, and falls deaf to Jean’s startled questioning. There’s absolutely no way Jean can cover that—it’s too high for his short collar to cover, and somehow still too high up for any possible turtlenecks they could find at the last minute.

Jean is fucked. And as his boyfriend, that means Eren is fucked, too.

“...ren, Eren!” Jean’s voice finally filters into his awareness. He’s too confused to be properly irritated, but he’s damn close. “What the hell are you starin’ at?”

Eren feels his face begin to flush a bit—it is kinda his fault Jean is so marked up, anyways. Instead of speaking, he just wordlessly points to his neck, and prays that Jean will get the point. He does after a second, reaching a hand up to feel along his own neck as his eyes start to widen in realization. He swerves around Eren to dash towards the mirror at the end of the hall, and Eren feels his shoulders hike defensively up towards his ears before Jean even reaches it.

He’s more than expecting Jean’s reaction.

“Eren! What the hell!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Eren shouts back, but his deepening flush deepens. “It’s your fault, anyways!”

_ “My  _ fault?!” Jean cries. “You’re the one who mauled me!”

“You’re the one who wanted it!”

“Well, I- not like this!”

Eren crosses his arms, thoroughly embarrassed and keenly aware of how little time they have left. “Whatever! We gotta get movin’ anyways, we’re gonna be late!”

“Late? Look at my neck! Shadis is gonna send my ass to equipment cleaning for days, forget late!”

“We can cover it up!” Eren blurts. Jean looks at him expectantly, and he realizes that he doesn’t actually know what the hell he’s talking about, but a thought suddenly occurs to him—makeup! The girls, surely one of them had to have something! He’s sure that even someone here in the men’s barracks might have something, but considering they had all left Eren and Jean behind to suffer their fates, he doubts they’ll have luck here.

Instead, he races forward to grab Jean’s wrist, yanking him away from the mirror and towards the door. They must have a few minutes, because the rest of the boys are crowded nearby, breaking away from their inspection of each other’s uniforms to snicker at Jean and Eren as they pass by. Eren tries to let determination and panic override his embarrassment, but it’s definitely a close call, and his fingers are white-knuckled around Jean’s wrists.

Jean, thankfully, says little as they make their way into the girls’ barracks. He does have his hand clamped over a majority of the hickeys, which saves them some mortification from the rest of the trainees while also making it blatantly clear to Annie what the problem is as soon as she opens the door for them. Annie does not laugh when she sees their shared blushes and Jean’s hastily hidden neck, but her mouth twitches into something that could  _ almost  _ be called a smile. Almost.

In any case, she lets out an amused huff of air from her nose and backs up to let them in. Immediately, the girls are looking up, in various states of dressed and almost identical levels of curious. Sasha is the first to barrel forward, her shirt half-buttoned, and promptly lets out a guffaw of laughter as soon as Jean lowers his hand.

“What is it?” Christa asks, curious. She’s tucking her hair into a ponytail when she steps around Sasha’s cackling form, and her eyes widen when she sees it. Thankfully, she muffles her giggle, but her amused eyes and flushed cheeks betray her. “Oh! Aha, um, Ymir?”

Soon enough, the girls are crowded around Jean, poking and snickering at their fuck up. Ymir wiggles her eyebrows at Eren, and he decides then that she is no help at all and is absolutely on his goddamn black list. Jean is so red in the face at this point that Christa is actually fanning at him, and Eren would be laughing if he weren’t also at risk of being implicated in Jean’s inevitably doomed uniform inspection.

“I have some concealer,” Christa says, like the angel that she is. “And some color corrector!”

“I’ll get your stuff,” Ymir sighs, stepping away from Christa towards a bunk in the back. Makeup is expensive these days, Eren knows, so whatever stash she has is probably chalked up to Ymir’s conveniently sticky fingers.

Annie stays out of the way, arms crossed and foot prodding Sasha’s howling form on the floor, and Mikasa also looks a little less than impressed. Eren avoids her gaze, somehow even more embarrassed. It’s frightening how much she feels like a mother these days.

“Alright, sit down,” Ymir orders. She hands the supplies off to Christa and then makes herself busy getting Jean to sit down on one of the beds, tugging his collar down so they can get to work on his neck.”Be still! We haven’t even started yet!”

“Your hands are cold!” Jean complains, but it’s more half hearted than anything. He turns pitiful eyes up at Eren, who feels bad enough that he crosses the distance to bump up against Jean’s shoulder. He’s curious to see the makeup process, too, if only just a little bit. “And hurry up! Agh, we’re runnin’ out of time!”

“We could just toss your dumb ass out to suffer,” Ymir threatens, and though Christa wrinkles her nose at the other girl’s tone, she doesn’t exactly disagree with her. Jean sighs loudly but gets the point and settles down. 

“It’s pretty simple color theory,” Christa says, as the other girls return back to their uniform-donning activities. “We just need to cancel out the red! And purple… and, uh. The other colors.”

“Christ, Yeager, were you trying to kill him?” Ymir asks, incredulous. She cranes her head to look at Jean, and lets out a snort-laugh. “Sina above, kid.”

Eren crosses his arms defensively, backing a bit behind Jean. “Whatever, is this really important?” 

“Ymir, quit picking fights,” Christa admonishes her. She dips her little blender-thing (Eren couldn’t guess what the name was for the life of him) into some sort of green color, then begins dabbing it lightly along the hickey marks. It looks like a mottled green-red mess at first, but as Christa spreads it out, it begins to turn to more of a skin color. As the seconds pass, and more colors are added, and Eren watches, amazed as the hickeys begin to disappear from view.

Christa adds something that he thinks is concealer, and some sort of power, and voila, the hickeys are near disappeared from view! And when Ymir yanks Jean’s collar back into place, and he shrugs on his jacket, it’s almost as if they had never been there in the first place. Eren feels a smile pulling at his lips as Jean anxiously looks up at him.

“Am I good?” he asks, wringing his hands.

“Perfect!” Eren breathes.

“Good, now get goin’,” Ymir pushes Jean up and towards the door. “We all gotta get to inspection!”

Rude as the treatment is, neither Jean nor Eren can really complain; she’s right, after all. Everyone outside is already making their way to the field with haste, eager to get the damn inspection over with so they could get on to their weekend. Eren feels a weird mix of relieved and nervous at once—sure, the hickeys are covered, but if the makeup rubs off on Jean’s collar, everything will be over. He presses a quick kiss to Jean’s lips just before they separate to join the rest of the cadets, trading an anxious look with the other teen.

“Don’t go wigglin’ around,” he tells Jean, quietly.

Jean snorts, poking Eren’s abdomen. “Not plannin’ on it.”

Eren makes his way over to his assigned spot, making last minute adjustments to his collar as the cadets all line up. He’s definitely gonna get a few marks off for his own appearance, but he’ll pass fine enough. Shadis at least expects mediocre from him, but from straight-laced Jean? The older man wouldn’t even hesitate to embarrass Jean to kingdom come, and if Eren didn’t catch flak as well, he would just die of mortification anyway.

When Shadis enters the field, the entire mood of the cadets changes. They all straighten up, looking dead ahead, and for the first time, Eren finds himself nervous. He tries to fight it down, to keep his eyes blank and unseeing in the way that they all know bores Shadis enough to move on, but God if it isn’t hard. He’s going after Jean—alphabetical order and all—which means he has the added anxiety of Jean’s inspection alongside his own.

Shadis doesn’t seem much in the teasing mood today, instead making his way down the line with eagle-eyed skepticism. He peers at the cadets, arms crossed behind his back, and looks over every part of their uniform. Cadet after cadet is inspected, and when Shadis finally reaches Jean, Eren can feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He keeps himself deadly still, fearful of drawing attention to himself. Their instructor could be like a bloodhound if he wanted to be.

Eren’s heart stills in his chest when Shadis’ eyes narrow, and then picks up lightning fast as their instructor leans in to peer more closely at Jean. Eren watches out of the corner of his eye as Sahdis’ eyes narrow even further, and a hand comes up to pick at Jean’s collar.

_ We’re fucking dead. _

_ We’re so dead. _

Eren thinks he could really just keel over and die, particularly when Shadis lets out something like a laugh.

“Makeup?” Shadis mutters, not exactly shouting but certainly loud enough that Eren can hear. “...to each their own, I suppose.” To Eren’s shock, Shadis drops his collar and motions to the man walking behind him. “Demerit for uniform discoloration.”

And then he moves on! Eren feels like the string holding him up has been cut, and relief pumps through his veins. Shadis moves on! Sure, the demerit will be a black mark on Jean’s record, and the other teen will most definitely be bitching about it later, but it’s survivable.

When Shadis finally comes by him, it’s with his typical scoff and eye roll. “Dismal as always, Yeager.”

That’s fine. His uniform is usually messy anyways, the demerits really won’t affect him. He’ll graduate, he’ll kick ass in the Survey Corps, and he’ll be fine. When the corps is finally dismissed from their inspection, Eren lets the tension in his body seep away, and worms his way through the throng of people to find Jean. 

His boyfriend is already surrounded by Ymir and Christa, of course, alongside Reiner who looks like he’s trying valiantly to keep from laughing as Christa laments the smear of concealer on Jean’s collar. She can barely reach it, of course, but Jean, being the bleeding heart that he is, is craned over awkwardly so she can get a better look at it. Sasha looks as if she’s filling Connie in on the story, and Eren feels the flush on his cheeks crop up again. This is d _ efinitely  _ gonna be camp news for the next few days, and Eren is  _ not  _ excited to have to endure it.

Jean manages to break away from the group and takes Eren’s hand in his own, dragging him towards the barracks so they can properly be lazy for the rest of the day.

“They’re gonna be talking shit for weeks,” he mutters, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah, no shit,” Jean sighs. “Well, everyone gets ribbed at some point. Guess I was overdue.”

At that, Eren snickers. It’s true—somehow, Jean has managed to avoid getting teased for much of their training, and at least not as much as everyone else. But, well, the positive side of getting teased as much as Eren is that he knows how to get attention off of his back, and he has the perfect idea in mind.

“Wanna go plant Sasha’s underwear in Connie’s bed?”

“Oh, you sneaky shit. Hell yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
